


wet dreams are the best

by Emma_Davis680



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Michael, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Davis680/pseuds/Emma_Davis680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hears Luke having a wet dream and decides to help him out a bit. Resulting in Michael taking Luke's virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet dreams are the best

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get a life

Luke's small whimpers and gasps filled the quiet hotel room him and Michael shared, he's wet dream at its finest. Michael laid not even two feet away, hard as a rock listening to his best friend's long drawled out moans. "Unn I-I't hurts" Luke mumbled tossing around even more, Michael could feel his cock aching. Ashton and Calum's loud music bleed into walls, Luke's whimpers increased pulling my attraction back to him. His dirty blond hair stood up in places and was sweated down in others, his flushed skin made him look even more needy. Feeling myself whimper right along with Luke, I slip out if my bed and in beside Luke. Laying my hand on his shoulder, his skin slick with sweat "Luke, lukey wake up" I shake him a little. He stirs but otherwise stays asleep "Lucas" I say a little louder pressing my hard on into his hip. Luke's Soft blue eyes locked onto mine confusion clouding them a little. Luke's hard on rubbed against my thigh causing him to groan, and a blush to form on his cheeks "M-Michael oh my god" Luke whispered trying to pull away, but I grabbed him arm pulling him even closer "It's okay Luke" I whispered back wrapping my hand firmly around his hip, holding him close. "Can I kiss you?" I ask leaning down to run my nose up his sweaty neck "please" Luke all but moaned sliding his hands up to grip my newly dyed red hair. The first slid of our lips together was soft and slow but soon as I ran my tounge along Luke's bottom lip he opened up immediately, causing it to turn hot and heated. My thigh slid between Luke's adding pressure to his cock and he broke away with a broken moan. "M-Michael please, please...." Luke begged never fully asking for anything I smirked "what do you want Luke, tell me" I said mouthing at his neck "please Michael please fuck me" he whispers. I pulled back causing him to whine "sorry, sorry I understand if you don't want to" Luke apologizing, reading my pulling away wrong. "Are you a virgin?" I ask catching him off guard, Luke's eyes widen and cover his face with his hands "hey, don't be embarrassed" I said pulling his hands away from his face. "yeah I'm a virgin" he whispered looking away, I smile liking the idea of being the only one that has been with him like this "I'll be gentle" I said slipping up to give him one more kiss before pulling away again to get the lube and condoms. Luke looked a little nervous as I climbed back on the bed this time pulling his legs agart enough to slip both my legs in between his. "Luke we don't have to go all the way" I assure him running my hands up his side's "I want to" he whispered as I bring my lips down to his left nipple suckling softly and rolling the other with my fingers. Luke's hands find my hair again pulling hard, causing me to groan. Kissing down Luke's stomach I pull his boxers away from his body with my teeth and letting them slap against his slim hipbones with a loud snap, causing luke to hiss in pain. "Still want to do it?" I ask, I want him to be absolute sure so afterwords he don't regret it and hate me, nodding his head I tug on him boxers with fingers this time "lift your hips"I said pulling a little harder and sliding them down his thigh's. Luke looked away embarrassed, smiling down at him I start kissing and sucking around his hips " have you ever been blown before?" I ask looking up with hooded eyes, Luke smiled probably thinking back to something, lightly slapping his thighs he said "yeah" jealousy burned through me narrowing my eyes I lick his hard cock that lays against his abs from base to his red tip. Luke gasped and his eyes Rolled back, sucking him half way down I jerk the rest of him not really wanting to get him off just yet "we're they as good as me?" I ask voice dark and rough. Luke gave a strangled moan and said "n-no" feeling as though it was time to take it to the next step I coat my first three fingers with lube "can you stay relaxed for me?"I ask looking deep into his eyes " yeah, come on" Luke said tugging on my hair. Circling my index finger around Luke's virgin hole "let me know if its to much or you want to stop or anything"I said Luke nodded I nibbled on Luke's neck to distract him. Pushing my finger in and stopping at the first knuckle, Luke's fingers tightened in my hair "alright?" I ask before pushing a little more and slowly pulling out. Luke's mouth captured mine again in a searing kiss "imma add another"I said pulling back out Luke hissed hiding his face in my neck "awe baby doing so well for me"I said running my free hand up and down his side Luke whimpered as I pulled out and pushed back in "you look so good under me like this"I rambled hoping to distract him. Curling my fingers up I search for Luke's prostate, Luke gasped and arched up into my touch letting me know I found it, if Luke's continues moans were anything to go by he was just about ready. Pulling out of Luke's warm heat he whines a high pitched broken sound, grabbing a condom I go to open it but Luke stops me "wanna feel you"he said taking the packet from my hands "are you sure?"I ask "yeah" Luke says bringing me down to kiss him hard coating my painfully hard cock. I gripped the base and pushed the head up against lukey's tight virgin hole "are you ready baby?" I asked Luke nodded. Luke whimpered squeezing his eyes shut "oh god, baby you feel so good, doin so good for me"I said stilling to give him so time to adjust " Mikey it hurts"he said gripping my biceps hard "do you..do you want me to pull out?"I ask " no keep going"he said bringing me down to kiss him again. "Move"Luke whimpered slowly pulling out and pushing back in, I hit Luke's prostate on the way back in " right there!"Luke screamed scratching my back no doubt leaving red marks down my back. Grabbing ahold on Luke's half hard cock, that wilted due to the pain I stroked it to full hardness again, running my thumb over his slit "Michael I-I'm close"he said" me to baby, can you come for me?" With that Luke's cock spazemed in my hand and shot hot cum over my fingers and on his chest. Grabbing ahold of Luke's hips I fuck harder and deeper in to Luke then ever before, Luke started to moan in more pain then pleasure finally sending me over the edge. My cum filled Luke all the way up. As I pulled out Luke yelped in pain " 'm sorry baby"I said making my way over to the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth. After getting Luke cleaned up and were both dressed again I pull Luke into my bed cause, sex bed, gross. Luke turned around in my arms "I love you Mikey" he said giving me one last kiss before turning around and going to sleep. "I love you to lukey" I said before falling into a deep sleep myself


End file.
